Pride
by Chronomatis
Summary: A story based on Mothy's Servant Of Evil and Daughter Of Evil. I'm kinda bad at summarizing so just read and you will figure out what happens...


**So this is something I created inspired by Daughter Of Evil and Servant Of Evil. Everything belongs to Vocaloid except for my original characters and this story. Forgive me if I made some grammar and spelling mistakes in the story. I hope you will enjoy it. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

…

*Click*

…

"One, two, three, four, five, six…"

 _One more…_

* * *

"Have you heard the new? Chroma-san is going to make another display of her newest doll collection."

"Yes! It looks like it will take the Halloween theme. I'm so excited!"

The street was busy and filled with all the chattering and talking about the headline of the newest magazine volume. Today magazine's cover was a young girl with long silvery white hair that curled at the end and icy blue eyes. She sat on a majestic chair in her sophisticated white dress with a beautiful doll on her laps. The doll looked just like her, only with black silky hair. At such young age, she had become a famous doll maker in the country and usually held many shows for her newest creations. In the world of doll maker, she was the most mysterious character of all, for only known by the name of Chroma.

"Hurry up Celes-chan, or we're going to be late for school."

"Okay."

The black haired girl purchased a magazine and rushed to her blond haired friend's place. The two came to school just in time before the first class started.

…

In break time, the two gathered with their friend Miku and chatted merrily together. Everyone was excited about the new in the magazine. Celes, the one with dark hair took out the magazine she bought in the morning and pointed at the headline…

"The magazine said that Chroma-san is going to have an interview about the details of her new collection soon. Isn't that great?"

"I know right?"_Miku smiled. "Oh look, it has some news about you too Rin-chan!"

"Oh that one…"_Rin laughed while trying to tie her soft yellow hair into a ponytail. "It's nothing official you know?"

Though studying in a normal university, Rin was actually a member of a famous dance group and she was the best-known member out of all the dancers. Her hair was bright yellow with passionate orange eyes. Her lovable character made everyone like her a lot. At school she had a lot of fans who always tried to be friend with her. Although she was usually busy, she always tried to spend time to interact with her fans, which made her even more famous. In today magazine, an article showed a picture of Rin and a blue haired male, who was known as her co-worker in the company, together. They seemed to be talking pretty intimately.

"I don't think so."_Celes giggled teasingly.

"You can still tease me like this after making me almost late for school?"_Rin glanced at Celes playfully.

"I think we all agree with Celes-chan on the one."_ Said Miku. "But what did Celes-chan do that made you almost late for school?"

"I couldn't find my contact lens."_Celes smiled awkwardly. I can't see much without them you know? I'm near sighted."_Celes pointed at her deep blue eyes. "It will be a royal pain if I forgot these."

"I can imagine."_Rin giggled. "Anyway, I have a very important thing that I want to tell you all today!"_Her eyes lighted up as she took a letter from her bag and showed it to everyone. "Taa-da!"

The envelope was white and had lace patterns formed into a border. On the white sheet, it said "From Chroma, to Rin-san". Everyone was shocked.

"You got a letter from Chroma-san?"_They all yelled out at the same time.

"Yep!"_Rin answered. "I found it in my mailbox yesterday. She invited me to her place!"

"No way…I'm envy you know? Being a celebrity is so awesome."_Miku spoke, her voice showed a little jealousy toward Rin.

"Can we come along with you too?"_Celes asked.

"I'm sorry, but her letter said that I can't bring anyone. Just read it and you'll see."

Celes opened the letter and read it out loud. She and Miku felt a little disappointed that they couldn't come to the doll master house. Rin comforted them and said that she would tell them everything about the meeting. That cheered her friends a bit, but still couldn't satisfy them fully…

"So what is this about? Why does she invite you?"_Celes asked curiously.

"I don't know. Guess that I'll have to figure out myself tonight."

* * *

Sitting comfortably in her car, Rin couldn't help but feel so excited about her meeting with Chroma. In fact, she had been asking her driver several times if they had arrived or not…

"Are we there yet? Please say yes!"

"Calm down princess. Her mansion is pretty far away."_Her driver let out a small laugh.

"I just can't wait! Man I wish that you could come with me inside her house to see her too. After all, you're my brother Len."

Although Rin was very famous, her twin brother Len was just a normal guy who acted as her major help and support. For him, his twin sister was the most important thing in his life, so he always tried his best to aid her at anytime, no matter how much it cost…

With the address in his hand, Len drove the car to the hill in the west of the city. From the foot, they could see a grand victorian mansion on the top of the hill, along with a road that fortunately wide enough for the car to go through. Len carefully steered his car in order to not cause any accidence. Meanwhile, Rin picked up a magazine and flipped to the page that had the article about Chroma. The excitement filled her mind as she smiled quietly and flipped to the next page. There was an entry about Azure who was a famous singer and also worked in the same company with Rin. Azure had mainly black hair with blue highlight and she was famous for those who love pop and punk music. She has a nickname of "Accidence's princess", for every show she made, there were always little accidence that happened on the stage where she performed, and some of them were pretty fatal. Lucky enough, she had managed to get through them all till now. Because of such phenomenon, her fans' rate was very unstable, but she still had a lot of supporters nevertheless. The photo on the magazine showed Azure with that same blue haired man who also appeared next to Rin in her picture. Making a quick scan throughout the page, Rin found out that he was Azure's manager and they were really close. Rin closed the magazine and looked out the window. The mansion was only few meters ahead.

"We are here."

Len stopped the car and got out. He then opened the door for Rin and extended a hand to her. Rin took his hand as she got out of the car and fixed her outfit. Len rang the bell as Rin waited by the gate. Few seconds later, a young silver haired maiden came out from the mansion. She walked with grace as she approached the gate and greeted the twin with a friendly smile. The twin realized her immediately. It was Chroma.

"Good evening. I am very glad that you have gone through all the trouble to come and meet me here, Rin-san."_Chroma opened the gate. "Please come in. You can leave your car in the front yard."

"Thank you Chroma-san."_Rin smiled as she signaled Len to park the car.

"Rin-san, I'm afraid that your driver will have to wait outside. I want to discuss in privacy, so can you please tell him about that?"_Chroma's voice softened as she looked at Len.

"Sure."

"Thank you. Then please come into my house when you have done."

…

Chroma brought out some tea as Rin sat on the sofa and looked around. The mansion was beautiful with Eroupean design. In the corner of the living room, there was a big glass display case that showed all Chroma's finest works. Rin could feel something was attracting her soul as she observed the dolls slowly. Looking at Rin, Chroma just smiled and poured the tea…

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh-I mean yes. Yes please."_Rin felt as if she was brought back to reality by Chroma's voice. She carefully held the cup in her hand and took a sip. "It's so good."_Her eyes lightened up.

"I'm glad you like it."_Chroma also enjoyed her drink. "It's Jasmine, my favorite."_She smiled. "Now, I'll tell you about my purpose of inviting you here."

Chroma said and came to the display case. She took out a doll in the drawer beneath the glass door and showed it to Rin. The doll was dressed in a yellow black princess dress, and its face looked just like Rin.

"This is…"_Rin took the doll from Chroma's hand in awe. The doll was really like her.

"You see, I'm working on my newest collection which I took inspiration from certain people in real life, and you somehow…inspire me in a particular way."_Chroma explained in a somewhat mysterious tone.

"I…inspire you? I mean…really? Why? How?"_Rin looked at Chroma, eyes widened.

"The theme of my collection is "The Seven Deadly Sins", and you make me think of Pride."_Chroma tilled her head a little and smiled.

"This could affect my reputation in showbiz you know? I mean if your collection takes it that way…"_Rin's voice showed a hint of worry."

"It will not because I will never say that I took the inspiration from you. But I think even if I do tell, it wouldn't affect anything. After all, it's just a doll. People will think that I and you co-operated to make it. Wouldn't that be beneficial for your reputation?"

"You're right…"

"So…"_Chroma stood up. "All I ask of you is take this doll home and take a good care for it. Put it in this small bag."_Chroma said and took a red velvet bag from a nearby drawer. "You must always keep it in this bag and never open it. You must not tell show it to anyone either. When I feel it's the time, I will ask you to give it back to me."

"But…Why do you ask me to do that?"

"You know, doll is like a mirror of human. Who you are, they know it all…I want you to keep it so that I could make it as your true self."_Chroma came to Rin's place. "Now, what is your choice? Will you help me then?"_Chroma extended the hand that held the bag in front of Rin.

"Sure."_Rin gladly accepted it. "After all, I have always wanted to be a part of your work someday. Besides, I get the idea. I would love to see my true self too."_She laughed lightly.

"Hearing you said so brings joy to my heart."_Chroma smiled. Anyway, it's pretty late. You should get home before it's too dark. Your driver has been waiting for a pretty long while now."

"Ah right…"_Rin put the doll in the bag. "Thank you for inviting me here and letting me be a part of your work, Chroma-san."_Rin bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine."_Chroma placed a hand on her chest as she bowed as return. "Please be careful on your way back. Have a safe trip."

"I will."

Chroma opened the door for Rin and bid her goodbye. Rin quickly ran to her car where Len was still waiting. She gave a light knock on the door and waited for Len to open the door. Len peeked his head out of the window and smiled at Rin then opened the door for her to get in.

"So, how was it princess?"_Len started the engine.

"It was awesome. Chroma-san was very nice. She asked me to help her with her newest collection. She gave me a doll of the collection and told me to take care of it."_Rin said merrily. "I'll show it to you when we get home."_She smiled.

"You seem happy."_Len looked at the mirror above his head and saw Rin's happy face, which lightened him a lot.

"Of course!"

"Then I'm glad."

"But…There is something else…that I want you to take care of."_Rin's face suddenly turned depressed.

"Anything for you, my princess…"

Then Len drove the car out of Chroma's mansion to the dark road through the hill…

"Chroma, you have a script to write for your show you know? Stop staring at the window already! I won't be able to be the singer for your collection if you don't finish the script in time."_A blackish blue hair girl ran down the stairs, her voice sounded impatiently as if she had been waiting for her friend for a very long time.

"Yes, I'm coming…"

Chroma dropped the curtained on the window and followed her friend upstairs…

* * *

…*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*…

"Hello?"

"Rin's here. Can I meet you in the wood near the hill tomorrow at 5 pm near the old well? I have some problem and I really need your help."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Really? Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Then the line went busy…

* * *

The next day, Rin came to school with a very high spirit. At the moment she stepped her foot into the school, she had been surrounded by the fans because of the new picture and status she posted yesterday on her web page. It's about her meeting with Chroma along with a picture of the doll Chroma gave her. Rin felt overwhelmed by the crowd as she tried to get to her class. Her friends, Celes and Miku, felt amused at the sight of their friends got so much attention again. Celes turned on her phone and looked at the picture of the doll on Rin's website. She then scrolled up and saw that Rin's followers had risen by a very admirable amount thanked to the picture.

"I must say, this is very impressive. Just over a night and her followers increased by 1000."_Celes commented.

"I know right? I think most of them are Chroma-san's fans. They think that Chroma-san and Rin-chan work together, so yeah."_Miku replied.

"But I wonder…"_Celes looked at Rin who was still meters away and surrounded by her fans. "Chroma-san's new collection wouldn't be a reprise anymore if everyone saw this… Is it really okay?"

"Well, maybe it's fine since if Chroma-san doesn't want to tell anyone about her work, she would have told Rin-chan about that, right?"_Miku looked at Celes and smiled.

"Right…"_Celes smiled back.

"You know, maybe we should help her get out of there."_Miku said and headed to the crowd. Rin was pretty busy just answering their questions right now. "Coming?"_A sly smile flashed on Miku's lips.

"Coming."

Celes locked the phone's screen. On the screen, a picture of a young white maiden standing beside a young blackish blue haired singer flashed then turned dark as Celes put her phone in her pocket and came with her friend…

After 10 minutes, Celes and Miku had managed to get Rin out of the crowd. Rin got into the class, put her bag on the table and sat down breathlessly. By the look of that, Celes and Miku could tell that their friend had got a pretty tough time with her fans back then.

"Too tough?"_Miku tilled her head to look at Rin.

"You have no i-dea…!"_Rin lay flat on the table, taking a deep breath.

"Now that I thought you love attention."_Celes laughed.

"Well I do. That's a "must must" for somebody like me you know."_Rin lifted her head to look at Miku. "Anyway, I have something to show you."

Rin opened her bag and took out a small red velvet bag and put it on the table. Celes and Miku looked at it curiously. Watching her friends' face expression, Rin just smiled and opened the bag where the doll was lying neatly inside.

"Wow…Is this Chroma's-san-…"

"Shhh!"_Rin covered Miku's mouth before she could even finish her words. "Don't say it out loud."

Miku nodded and Rin took back her hand. Miku observed the doll in the bag with wide eyes. It looks absolutely stunning and so real, like a human itself. Celes also looked amazed too. It was truly a fine master piece from the famous doll maker. Rin picked up the doll and gave them to her friends. Miku carefully took it from Rin's hand and brought it close to her eyes. The doll was made of porcelain, or so she thought since the material felt cold and smooth. Every details of it were done perfectly. Miku gulped and gave the doll back to Rin, still feeling in awe.

"It's so amazing."_Miku looked at the doll and commented quietly.

"I know. It's beautiful. Chroma-san asked me to keep it for her for awhile."

"And why is that?"_Celes raised her eyebrow.

"She said something about how doll can show human's true nature. She wanted to make the doll based on me so she gave the doll to me and said that she would take it back when it's the right time. I think she's a little superstitious."_Rin laughed.

"I see…"

"I really can't believe that just one picture of this doll on the website and my followers raised by a ton! It's a good sight you know? At this rate I'll become much more well-known than ever!"

Rin exclaimed happily and looked at the doll in her hands. Suddenly, she saw the doll's eyes flashed red in a brief moment. Rin wiped her eyes and looked at the doll again. It still seemed normal like when Chroma gave it her. Rin blinked at the doll and wondered if her eyes had fooled her. Celes noticed her friend's strange action. She lowered her head a little and looked at Rin's face.

"Is something the matter?"

"Ah, no no. Nothing."_Rin put the doll in the velvet bag. "Oh look, the teacher is here."

Celes and Miku quickly returned to their seats as the class started…

…

Ususally after school, Celes, Miku and Rin would go home together. But today, Rin said that she had some business to take care of, so she had to come home early. Celes and Miku said goodbye to her and went home together. They were talking merrily on their way home until Miku suddenly yelled out.

"Oh no! I forgot that I have a date with my friend today! Sorry Celes-chan, I gotta run!"

And just with that, Miku ran as fast as she could back to her house, leaving the confused Celes in the middle of the street…

"Honestly…Well I hope her little date go well then…"

…

5pm…

The car stopped at the entrance of the wood. The door opened as a young looking girl got out. Short yellow hair floated lightly with the win as she processed into the forest to the old well. Somebody was waiting for her there, a girl with long blackish blue hair. She was staring aimlessly at the well, waiting for her friend to come…

"You're here…"_She said with her eyes still looking in the well.

"I am…"_Said the one with yellow hair.

"Then what kind of problem that you need me to help with?"

"…I'm sorry."

*Stab*

…

"Good job."

In the car, somebody was watching with great amusement…

* * *

It was 11pm when Rin went to bed. The night was quiet and peaceful, which made she feel really good. Slowly closing her eyes, Rin crawled under the soft blanket and relaxed her body on the mattress, expecting a decent sleep to come…

…

*Clack*…

Rin shifted her body, ignoring the sound…

*Clack*…

Rin's eyes twitched, but then she used the pillow to cover her eyes.

*Clack clack clack*…

This time, Rin couldn't take it anymore. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped at her laptop on the table. It was on, which was very strange since she had already shut it down before going to sleep. But it wasn't just that. There was something standing in front of the laptop, something small, and it was typing something…

" _It is so good that she is now DEAD~"_

And then a video appeared on the screen…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rin let out a deafening screamed when she saw the image in the video. That time, the small thing in front of the laptop turned around and looked and Rin, and Rin realized what it was…

It was the doll Chroma gave her.

" _I am so glad that she is dead~"_

It said, with eyes glowing red and a twisted smile. Rin trembled in fear. She was too scared to move. The doll laughed madly and turned back to the laptop.

" _I want everyone to notice me~"_

The doll said hysterically.

" _And I make everyone notice me~"_

And then it pressed the "enter" button on the laptop.

" _Then I will become the most famous person of all~"_

Its head turned and looked at Rin.

"W-What did you do? Ho-How could you even move?"

" _What did you do? How could you even do such a thing?~"_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The doll laughed again and made it way to Rin's place.

" _What the hell are we talking about? We want she to be dead so badly right? Now that has been done, should we feel happy about it or what?"_ _The doll jumped on Rin's bed.

"No get away from me!"

Rin got of her bed, almost fell to the ground. She opened the door and ran straight to Len's room.

"Len, help me. Open the door!"

Rin banged repeatedly on the wooden door. She was so freaked out that she thought she could pass out at any moment. She kept calling for Len desperately that her voice began to tremble. Few second later, the door opened. Rin fell right into Len's arms as if her energy was all drained. Len began to panic seeing Rin in such dreadful state…

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"The doll…"_Rin tried to speak through her breathe. "It….moved…"_Rin looked up at Len. "It talked and everything. It even did something with my laptop!"_She grabbed Len's shoulder tightly as if her life depended on it.

"W-What?"

Len felt astonished. He picked Rin up bridal style and made his way to her room. Rin buried her head into Len's chest as he opened the door. It was silent, dead silent. Everything seemed to be normal. Her laptop was off, and the doll was nowhere to be found. Len carefully laid Rin on her bed and checked the small velvet bag. He untied the ribbon that kept the bag close and took the doll out. It still seemed to be normal, just like when Rin received it.

"Are you sure that you weren't dreaming?"_Len turned around and showed Rin the doll. "It seems normal to me."

"No, I saw it moved and heard it talked. It's not normal. And it even has this twisted face expression!"_Rin exclaimed.

"…"_Len let out a sighed and put the doll back into the bag. "Alright. I believe you."_He smiled. "Now, you should get some sleep, princess."_Len pushed Rin lightly on the shoulders to make her lie down. After that he pulled up the blanket for her. "Goodnight, princess."

"Wait!"_Rin held Len's hand.

"Yes?"

"C-Can you stay here with me tonight?"_Rin asked. Her voice still trembled.

"Everything you need, princess."

Len smiled and sat down on the bed next to Rin. He put his hand on her head and stroked it lightly, luring Rin to sleep…

 _Chroma-san…Please help her…_

* * *

The morning came peacefully at Chroma's resident. It was Sunday, so she had all the free time she needed to work on her new collection. Opening her closet, she looked at her six dolls on the shelf. Each doll represented a sin, so most of them had a very twisted face expression. Some of them however, had a calmer appearance. Chroma observed the dolls carefully to see if there was any false detail that needed to be fixed. And she spotted one. She picked up the doll in red kimono and headed to her working desk. Chroma took out some colors and paint brushes, began to add some more details on the kimono. Just then, she heard someone was knocking on her door. Without even looking at it, Chroma simply said "Come in" and kept her concentration on her work. The door opened and a blackish blue haired girl peeked in, looking at Chroma curiously…

"Fixing it again? I think it look good already."_The girl said as she entered Chroma's room.

"Just a little touch."_Chroma replied, her eye were still on the doll.

"Okay then."_The girl looked at the collection on Chroma's closet. "You know, the script you wrote, are you really okay having me sing the song in it?"_The blue head turned and look at Chroma.

"Of course, with this."

Chroma said and took out a small device from the drawer under her desk. She gave it to her friend, who then frowned lightly after acknowledged what it was.

"A voice changer? Really? I can't believe you."

"Well I have to do what I have to do right?"_Chroma smiled innocently at her friend.

"Drop that smile. You're really unbearable you know?"

The girl sighed and turned on the television behind Chroma. Chroma's eyes twitched at the loud sound of her TV. She turned around and tended to tell her friend to turn it off, but her intention dropped right after she saw the news on the TV.

"Looks like stuffs have gone really far again, doesn't it?"

Her friend looked at her with a serious face. Chroma stood up from her table and went out of the room…

"There she goes again…"

The girl sighed and looked on the TV screen…

" _Today we will deliver special news. A video which was posted by no one but our famous dancer Kagamine Rin on her page had created another scandal in the showbiz. In the video, Rin stabbed the famous singer Azure in the heart and leaved her by the old well in the wood. The police have come to the scenario but found no corpse of Azure. They came to her house but the people in there said that she hasn't returned since she went out at 5pm yesterday. By now, the police have captured Kagamine Rin and continued to investigate the case. But as we heard, the state is very bad for our dear dancer, as the video showed that she is the murderer…"_

Chroma put on her jacket and made haste to the police station. She got into the her car which had been waiting in front of the house and told the driver to take her to the place, as fast as possible…

 _I just cannot understand you…_

Clutching her hand, Chroma looked outside the window impatiently while her memory was recalling her meeting with a certain person…

* * *

Chroma was watering the plants in her garden in one peaceful morning. The sun shone brightly but not too hard and the wind was carrying the smell of the flowers all over her mansion. To her, this was a perfect morning. It was as if there was nothing could interrupt her joy indulging herself in such a wondrous day…

But it didn't last for long…

Chroma could feel it. Something would happen, very soon. And she was right. In front of the mansion gate, a car stopped as a person come out. It was a young guy with yellow hair and orange eyes. The guy pressed the doorbell and Chroma could hear it rang from inside her mansion. She put away her watering can and process to the gate.

"May I ask who are you?"_Chroma asked. Her voice was monotone.

"My name is Kagamine Len."_The guy bowed. "I need your help, Chroma-san."

"You need my help of what?"_She raised her eyebrow.

"My sister… She has a sin inside her."_Len looked down at the ground.

"…"

A second later, Len heard the sound of the gate open. Chroma told him to park the car and went inside her mansion. She came to the kitchen and prepared some tea. After that she brought them to the living room where she found Len was standing awkwardly while looking around her place.

"Please sit down, Kagamine-san."

Chroma's voice brought Len out of his thought. Len quietly sat down as Chroma placed the tea set on the table. She sat down, poured some tea into two cup and gave one to Len. Len thanked her and took it, but he didn't drink. Chroma took a sip and breathed out, placing her cup on the table…

"Have a sip. It'll make you feel better."

"Y-Yes?"_Len looked at Chroma, wide eyes.

"I can sense that you are carrying a heavy mind."_Chroma explained. "Before telling me anything, you should have your mind and soul completely relaxed and then we can have a conversation."_She smiled softly.

"Oh…Okay."

Still feeling a little uneasy, Len picked up the cup and drank the tea. The tea was warm and smelled really nice. Len could feel his head was lightened as the tea ran down to his throat. He breathed out, placing the cup back on the table.

"Feeling better?"_Chroma asked.

"Yes. The tea you made was very relaxing. Thank you."_Len smiled friendly.

"I am glad to hear so."_Chroma smiled back. "So, what exactly do you need from me?"

"Well…"_Len sighed. "This is kinda weird but…Are you a Collector?"

Chroma's eye widened.

"I have read about it somewhere…It said that there were people who called Collector. They collect the sin fragment that buried inside one's soul. I know it's hard to believe but…"_Len lifted his head to look at Chroma. "Everywhere you have gone to, all the strange crimes in that place seemed to end. I read the news on the internet. You went to this country where young maiden kept disappearing and few days later after you came, people stop disappearing. And the mass murder case in the south of this country…You came there too right? It also stopped after you visited that place. There were many more, and I know they weren't just coincidence. The culprits were found when you were there, all the time. They have those sin fragments in their souls, right?"

Chroma didn't answer. She stood up and gestured Len to come along with her. Len followed her upstairs into a room where her working tools and materials could be seen all over the place. She opened the wooden closet, and there they were, standing on the shelf, six dolls in her newest collection.

"That one looks like the duke who lured all the maidens to his mansion…"_Len astonished. "And this one-…"

"Yes, you don't have to name them all."_Chroma glanced at Len as her voice turned dark. "Their sin fragments are inside those dolls. These dolls acted as mirrors of them. They will be either their doom or salvation."_Chroma explained, looking at the dolls.

"What do you mean?"_Len asked curiously.

"I gave them those dolls. If they could realize that what they have been doing was wrong and willing to redeem their crime, the dolls will take the sin fragments out of them and erased their sinful pasts, help them begin new lives. However, if they can't do so, these dolls will take the life out of them, and they will disappear from this world as if they never exist."_Chroma sighed and closed the closet.

"So that means if my sister failed to acknowledge her crime…"_Len stuttered.

"She will die."_Chroma closed the closet. "I have already known she has the fragment and sooner or later, I'll have to take my move."_She sighed.

"Is there any way I can help with…?"

"I don't think that there is anything you can do…"_Chroma looked at Len. "The sin fragment chose its host depended on the human nature. Your sister…seems to have what it need. If she couldn't see through her wrong desire, I'm afraid that it won't end well. However, if you could do something that helps her to acknowledge her crime then it would be a great help."

"I see…"_Len sighed. "Chroma-san…"

"Yes?"

"I just…"_Len looked away to avoid eyes contact. "Can you do anything to prevent the worst consequence?"_He suddenly grabbed Chroma's right hand with both of his hands. "I will be very grateful if you could keep her life. I'll do anything to help you, no matter how much it cost. I just…"_Len's grip tightened on Chroma's hands. "I just…want to see her innocent smile again…"

"Kagamine-san…"_Chroma sighed. "I'm very sorry but it's out of my capability. You reap what you sow, that's how it works. I cannot do different…"

"I…I see…"_Len slowly took back his hands.

"It's not easy, I know."_Chroma walked to the window. "Having to witness the worst case of scenario so many times is not something that you want to keep in your memories…"

"I guess…I just have to try to make her realize then…"

After that, Len thanked Chroma for spending her precious time to talk with him and take his leave. Chroma smiled lightly and took him to the gate, watching as he drove the car out of her sight…

* * *

The driver's voice brought Chroma back to reality. He informed Chroma that they had arrived at the police station. Chroma thanked him and stepped out of the car. She put on a hat, black glasses and a scarf to hide her face. Walking toward the police station, Chroma could felt her mind was getting tensed, because she was having a very bad feeling…

…

"Kagamine Rin, you have a visitor ."

The police announced, behind him was some other person. The police opened the door of the jail and the leaved them alone. The yellow headed looked up at the person and smiled friendly.

"Chroma-san, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Chroma took of her glassed and looked at the one who was sitting in front of her…

"You really do look alike your sister, Kagamine-san."

Chroma knew that the one sitting in front of her was not Rin. It was Len. She could tell that Len had disguised as Rin to go to jail in her place. Len just let out a sad smile. He knew that Chroma could tell that it was him, so he wasn't surprised at all. The only thing that surprised him was that Chroma had come here to visit him.

"You disguised as Rin to meet up with her in the wood, and then stabbed her. But I know that you know she is still alive, don't you ?"_Chroma looked at Len, her tone turned serious.

"I know."_Len looked down. "After I stabbed her, I figured out that it was just a plastic doll with fake blood bags and a voice transmitter was hidden somewhere in it. You really have outdone yourself, Chroma-san."_Len smiled ironically.

"She was in my place when your sister called, so I know everything about her little date."_Chroma sighed. "I can save you out of here."

"No…"_Len shook his head. "You don't have to. I deserve this."

"You didn't kill her."

"I would have really killed her even if you hadn't replaced her with your doll."_Len covered his face with his hands. "Do you know why accidences always happen in her show? I was the one who tried to wreck her shows, every time. She almost died on the stages many times…"_Len paused. "Even though I really love her…"_Len's voice began to tremble.

"You…what?"_Chroma surprised.

"In the past…"_Len began. "My parents divorced. I had to follow our father while Rin was with our mother. Because of the broken relationship, my father started to act violent and he took his anger out on me. He drank and beat me every day, until one day, I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away. I lived on the streets for nearly a week, until I was so exhausted, I fell on the ground, waiting for my fate to take me, that time…"_Len slowly removed his hands from his face. "I long blue hair girl showed up and took me to her place. She let me stay in her house without asking for anything. Later on, she became a famous singer with the name Azure. She let me entered all her shows and that was where I found my lost sister, Rin…"_Len sighed. "She helped me reunite with my sister, wishing me a happy life… She was my savior…and yet…Look at what I am doing to her now…"_Len suddenly stood up and grabbed Chroma by her shoulders. "Tell me, am I deserved to live for all the things that I have done?"

"…"_Chroma looked asides. She couldn't answer it.

"I knew it…"_Len's eyes fixed on the ground. "Even I can't forgive myself. But…"_His grip on Chroma's shoulder loosened as his hands began to shake. "When I came back home, my sister greeted me with a dreadful smile. At that time, I knew, something was wrong. When I realized that she had a sin inside her soul, I had decided that I had to help her to find her old self again, the one that has such innocently happy smile on her face…That's why…"_Len slowly lifted her head to look at Chroma. "That's why…I'm willing to become evil for her. I'm willing to do anything to bring that smile back, even if it cost me my life…and my heart…"

Len felt a hot tear fell down his cheek. Chroma was astonished. Looking at Len, her memories began to remind her about all the bad ending she had witnessed with her own eyes when doing her job as a Collector. And now, that pain inside her seemed to grow even stronger when she knew that she could not do anything to help him. She felt helpless, then useless. She couldn't look at Len's eyes, because she knew, she couldn't take it…

"Last night…"_Len tried to speak through his breath. "The doll you gave her, it moved…"

"I know…"_Chroma sighed, trying to keep her emotion at bay. "It saw your sister's sinful soul, saw her dark intention. That's why…"_Chroma paused, trying to calm herself. "It came to live and posted that video. It has become her mirror. Your sister…has been taken away completely by the sin. I'm afraid…"_Chroma clenched her fists. "I'm afraid…that I cannot do anything to save her now…"_She looked down.

Len's hands dropped from Chroma's shoulders. He took a few steps backward and fell onto his chair. His hands covered all his face while staring at the ground, wide eyes. The thought of her sister will die made he felt numb. Seeing Len at such a steta, Chroma just stood there, clueless about what to do next. She felt guilty, pain, agony. She took a step back and use the cell bars as her support, prevented her from falling onto the ground. No matter how many times she had been through this kind of situation, it just pained her more and more time by time…

"Chroma-san…"_Len called out. His voice was weak.

"Yes…"_Chroma lifted her head up to look at Len.

"If my death could be the last hope for her to realize her mistake…"_Len lifted his head slowly and looked at Chroma. "Then I will take it, with no regret."_Then he smiled at Chroma, a genuine smile. "But if it doesn't work…"_Len looked down a little. "Then I only have one wish that I hope you could grant me…"

He smiled peacefully as a sign of accepting his fate. Looking at Len, Chroma could feel so much emotion was cracking inside her. But she knew that she had to take a hold of herself. Chroma took a deep breath and looked at Len with a firm gaze as a sign to tell him that she would try her best to grant him his wish. Len smiled at her, a thankful smile, then told her what he wished for…

* * *

Since they day she met with Len, Chroma had been highly focused on finishing her collection. Her show would be take place tomorrow. As what she read on the internet, the police had found evidences at Rin's house about all her plans of sabotaging Azure's shows. Now added up with her murdering Azure, they gave her the death sentence, and it would take place one day before Chroma's show, which was today. With a heavy mind, Chroma, walked out of her mansion, preparing to take her last piece of the collection : The doll Rin was keeping. Steeping inside the car, she asked the driver to take her to Rin place. Even though Rin had run away from her house, Chroma could still tell where she was, because Rin was taking the doll with her, all the time…

* * *

"Chroma-san, 15 more minutes until the last dolls of your appear on the stage."

"Yes, thank you."

This was it, the day of her show. Everyone was very busy running around the back stage. Chroma sat on the observing room with her friend. Everything had been doing very well since the opening of the show. When the last doll had appeared on the stage, Chroma would come on the stage as the show's ending. By now, 6 dolls had stood on the stage, so there was one sin left…

"I think I'll be going now."_Chroma stood up. "Ah right…Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

Her blackish blue haired friend smiled at her. Chroma took the script on the table and wrote something on it. After that, she gave it back to her friend. The blue head look at it and sighed at Chroma.

"I know that I have said this before but you are really unbearable."_She glared at Chroma with somewhat annoyance.

"It was his wish."_Chroma said, her eyes looking at the stage. "And also…He said "Thank you" and "Sorry", to you."

"I see…"_The girl smiled genuinely. "So then, what do I have to do with this?"_She pointed at the lines Chroma just wrote on the script.

"Like this."_Chroma hummed the melody.

"Okay. Got it."_The girl made a quick note on the script. "You seem calm in this kind of situation. Guess that because you've been through it a lot?"_She looked at Chroma.

"No, I'm not calm at all."

Chroma smiled at her friend and got out of the room. The blue haired girl put on her head phone, waiting for the signal to begin. Chroma walked slowly to the stage. Her friend's singing began to fill the whole stage. Her voice was changed into someone else's voice by the voice changer, a voice that Chroma knew that she would remember for the rest of her life. Approaching the stage, Chroma felt nostalgic and her mind began to wander yet again…

"You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you"

" _I have come to take the doll back."_

" _Good. I have been waiting for a very long time now…"_

"Inside expectations we were born  
We were blessed by the church bells  
For the convenience of selfish adults  
Our future was split in two"

" _Do you regret for what you have done?"_

" _What are you talking about? Everything that happened was because of this stupid doll you gave me!"_

 _A loud "clank" sound came out as Rin threw the doll to the ground._

"Even if all the world  
Became your enemy  
I will protect you so  
You just be there smiling"

" _I have told you. The doll is your mirror. It portrays the person inside you. Your pride has taken over you. You wanted everyone to notice you. You want to be famous, so that you won't lose to Azure. You went against my words by telling everyone about the doll. After that you told your brother to sabotage her shows and then kill her just to satisfy your false desire."_

" _Shut up!"_

"You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you"

" _Your brother…"_Chroma clenched her fists. "He is being executed just at the moment we are talking right now."_

" _W-What…"_

"When I went to a neighbor country  
In town I caught sight of a girl of green  
From that kind voice and smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight"

" _He told me that Azure saved him from his death in the past, that she helped him to reunite with you. He told me that he owned her very much, that he had even fell in love with her, and yet…just because of you, he was willing to do anything, even if he has to kill Azure, just to make you happy. Do you even know these things?"_

" _N-No…It…can't…be…"_

 _Rin fell on to the ground…_

"But if the princess wishes for that girl  
To be erased  
I will answer that

Why? My tears won't stop"

" _Rin-san, your brother really loves you as his most precious sibling. All he has ever wanted is for you is to be happy, like you used to be. He knew that there is a sin inside you. He has come to ask me to take it out from you. He-…"_

" _Enough!"_

 _Rin yelled out in tears…_

"You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated madly driven twins  
"Today's snack is brioche"  
You laugh, laugh innocently"

" _You are lying!"_Rin pointed her finger at Chroma. "You…and your cursed doll ruined my life completely. Because of you that my brother has to die! Because of this stupid doll posted that video on the internet and you are the one who behind it all!"_

" _If you had never killed Azure, all of these would never have to happen."_

 _Chroma picked up the doll on the ground. Its eyes were glowing red, its face had the twisted smile that portrayed Rin's sin._

"Before long this country will probably end  
By the hands of angered citizens  
If this is what they say we deserve  
I will definitely oppose that"

" _Everyone is very upset about what you have done. Tell me, if your fans knew who you really are, will they still keep loving you?"_

"…"

"Here, change into my clothes"  
"Please do this and escape immediately"  
"It's alright we are twins"  
"Surely no one will realize"

" _Rin-san…"_Chroma approached Rin. "Your brother sacrificed himself for you. He hoped that his death could make you realize your mistakes and redeem them…"_

"I'm a princess, you're a fugitive  
Destiny separated sad twins  
If they say that you are evil  
I have the same blood flowing through"

" _He has done anything he could for you. Now is your turn to return him."_Chroma extended her empty hand to Rin._ _"I could give you a whole new beginning if you wish for salvation. You just need to realize your mistakes and have the will to fix them. What do you say?"_

"Once upon a time there was  
A treacherous kingdom  
And reigning over that place  
Was my very cute sibling"

" _Salvation…New beginning…"_Rin muttered. "Alright. I'll have my new beginning…"_

"Even if all the world  
Became your enemy  
I will protect you so  
You just be somewhere smiling"

" _With this!"_

 _Rin drew out a knife and charged it toward Chroma._

 _*Clang…*_

 _Chroma's eyes wide opened when she felt the doll fled from her hand as Rin's knife fell to the ground…_

"You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you"

The stage filled with applause when the audience saw their idol walked out from the curtain. Chroma stepped on the stage as the last dolls appeared. They were twin, yellow hair and orange eyes. The brother was placing a floral headband on his sister's head and they were both smiling in pure joy. However, the brother's hands were painted in the shade of blood...

" _Len…I'm sorry…"_

 _Chroma watched as Rin's body began to fade away. The doll fell to the ground next to Rin. Its eyes returned to orange, and it was smiling, the smile of pure happiness…_

…

Looking at the doll, Chroma formed a peaceful smile. She gazed at her audience and began to talk about her collection…

Your wish…is granted…

…

" _If we could be reborn  
I want to be with you again that time…"_

…

* * *

 **So I'm currently working on something that can be called a sequence of this story. However, it's not Vocaloid-related since it's my original story. Anyone who interests in the story, you can go to fictionpress - Manga and search for the story "Doll". I really want to put the link here but it seems that fanfiction doesn't allow it.**

 **Again, thank you for reading my story.**


End file.
